finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cecil Harvey/Other appearances
As one of the most iconic characters in the Final Fantasy IV saga, and in the series as a whole, Cecil Harvey has made more than a dozen appearances in series works and in other games as a representative of the franchise. The following is a list of Cecil's appearances outside Final Fantasy IV canon. Series appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Cecil's Dark Knight armor, Paladin circlet and earrings is available in the ''Heavensward expansion for those who own the Collector's Edition. DarkNightArmorFFXIV.jpg|Dark Knight Armor. BaronCircletAndEaringsFFXIV.jpg|Baron Circlet and Earrings. ;Triple Triad Cecil appears as a legendary (5-stars) card. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Cecil appears as a Warrior of Cosmos and stands as the hero representing ''Final Fantasy IV, opposing Golbez. As one of two Warriors of Cosmos related to a villain by blood, Cecil is torn between his feelings for Golbez as a brother and as an enemy. Golbez offers him cryptic advice, which makes Cecil doubt his chosen path. The trials Golbez gives to Cecil reveal his true motivations and desires, which strengthen his resolve to confront his dark brother and reclaim his Crystal. Cecil's alternate outfit is a palette swap based on his artwork by Yoshitaka Amano, recoloring his armor with red details and giving him an orange cape as a Paladin. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cecil plays a small role in the plot, but is an influence on the decisions of Golbez and Kain. Golbez tells Kain about the cycles of war and that they recover their memories as they fight, which is why Cecil, being summoned to fight more recently than Golbez or Kain, cannot remember him. When Cecil confirms he cannot remember much of his home or his connection to Golbez, Kain realizes Golbez has told the truth, and the epiphany motivates Kain's actions for the rest of the storyline. Cecil's second alternate outfit is based on his appearance in the FMVs of the 3D release of ''Final Fantasy IV, giving him lighter Dark Knight armor and silvery Paladin armor, both with symmetrical designs. As a bonus fourth outfit available with the purchase of Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection, Cecil takes on his sprite appearances with aspects of his super-deformed designs, giving him dark blue Dark Knight armor and gold and blue Paladin armor with spiked purple hair and a red cape. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Cecil is a playable character and a representative of ''Final Fantasy IV. He is classed as a Heavy-type character. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Cecil appears as an obtainable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cecil is a default playable character, and his main attire is his Paladin form. Despite using the Dark ability, Cecil cannot change into a Dark Knight during battle. Cecil lacks the natural strength of other warriors to prioritize Defense, and possesses several black magic spells along with the option to make use of the Dark ability. However, his magic is lower compared to other magic users, and equipping Dark can come at the cost of receiving more damage. Regardless, Cecil strength lies in his abilities to defend the party; he has the second highest HP and can bypass the decrement of Dark if the player is good at rhythm sequences. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cecil is a default playable character. If the player did not select him among their party of four, he can later be unlocked by collecting Green Crystal Shards. Cecil gains access to Focus, enabling him to take advantage of his Dark abilities that turns him into an offensive powerhouse. However, Cecil still prioritizes defense regardless, as his protective abilities have increased, in keeping with his role to balance out both his Dark Knight and Paladin jobs. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Cecil is one of the 28 default playable characters. His limit, Soul Shift, deals damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Strength and Magic. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Cecil Illust.png|Paladin Cecil's illustration. PFF Dark Knight Cecil Illust.png|Dark Knight Cecil's illustration. PFF Cecil.png|Paladin Cecil's sprite. PFF Dark Knight Cecil.png|Dark Knight Cecil's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cecil appears as a Legend and can use his Luminous Shard ability. ;Portraits Cecil Brigade Portrait.png|Cecil's icon. Cecil Brigade.jpg|''FFIV Paladin Cecil. ;Ability Cards FFAB Dark Cannon - Cecil SR.png|Dark Cannon (SR). FFAB Long Range - Cecil SR.png|Long Range (SR). FFAB Radiant Wings - Cecil SR.png|Radiant Wings (SR). FFAB Dark Cannon - Cecil SR+.png|Dark Cannon (SR+). FFAB Long Range - Cecil SR+.png|Long Range (SR+). FFAB Radiant Wings - Cecil SR+.png|Radiant Wings (SR+). FFAB Dark Flame - Cecil SSR.png|Dark Flame (SSR). FFAB Lightning Rise - Cecil SSR.png|Lightning Rise (SSR). FFAB Nightfall - Cecil SSR.png|Nightfall (SSR). FFAB Paladin Force - Cecil SSR.png|Paladin Force (SSR). FFAB Radiant Wings - Cecil SSR.png|Radiant Wings (SSR). FFAB Shadowbringer - Cecil SSR.png|Shadowbringer (SSR). FFAB Shadow Lance - Cecil SSR.png|Shadow Lance (SSR). FFAB Valiant Blow - Cecil SSR.png|Valiant Blow (SSR). FFAB Dark Flame - Cecil SSR+.png|Dark Flame (SSR+). FFAB Lightning Rise - Cecil SSR+.png|Lightning Rise (SSR+). FFAB Nightfall - Cecil SSR+.png|Nightfall (SSR+). FFAB Paladin Force - Cecil SSR+.png|Paladin Force (SSR+). FFAB Radiant Wings - Cecil SSR+.png|Radiant Wings (SSR+). FFAB Shadowbringer - Cecil SSR+.png|Shadowbringer (SSR+). FFAB Shadow Lance - Cecil SSR+.png|Shadow Lance (SSR+). FFAB Valiant Blow - Cecil SSR+.png|Valiant Blow (SSR+). FFAB Dark Flame - Cecil UR.png|Dark Flame (UR). FFAB Paladin Arts - Cecil UR.png|Paladin Arts (UR). FFAB Paladin Force - Cecil UR.png|Paladin Force (UR). FFAB Searchlight - Cecil UR.png|Searchlight (UR). FFAB Shadowbringer - Cecil UR.png|Shadowbringer (UR). FFAB Nightfall - Cecil UR+.png|Nightfall (UR+). FFAB Sacred Cross - Cecil UR+.png|Sacred Cross (UR+). FFAB Searchlight - Cecil UR+.png|Searchlight (UR+). FFAB Shine Blast - Cecil UR+.png|Shine Blast (UR+). FFAB Paladin Force - Cecil UUR.png|Paladin Force (UUR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Dark Cannon - Cecil Legend SR.png|Dark Cannon (SR). Luminous Shard Brigade.png|Luminous Shard (SR). FFAB Nightfall - Cecil Legend SR.png|Nightfall (SR). FFAB Souleater - Cecil Legend SR.png|Souleater (SR). FFAB Dark Cannon - Cecil Legend SR+.png|Dark Cannon (SR+). FFAB Nightfall - Cecil Legend SR+.png|Nightfall (SR+). FFAB Souleater - Cecil Legend SR+.png|Souleater (SR+). FFAB Dark Flame - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Dark Flame (SSR). FFAB Darkness - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Darkness (SSR). FFAB Lightning Rise - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Lightning Rise (SSR). FFAB Luminous Shard - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Luminous Shard (SSR). FFAB Paladin Force - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Paladin Force (SSR). FFAB Sacred Cross - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Sacred Cross (SSR). FFAB Shadow Lance - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Shadow Lance (SSR). FFAB Shine Blast - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Shine Blast (SSR). FFAB Soul Shift - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Soul Shift (SSR). FFAB Dark Flame - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Dark Flame (SSR+). FFAB Lightning Rise - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Lightning Rise (SSR+). FFAB Luminous Shard - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Luminous Shard (SSR+). FFAB Paladin Arts - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Paladin Arts (SSR+). FFAB Paladin Force - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Paladin Force (SSR+). FFAB Sacred Cross - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Sacred Cross (SSR+). FFAB Shadow Lance - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Shadow Lance (SSR+). FFAB Shine Blast - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Shine Blast (SSR+). FFAB Soul Shift - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Soul Shift (SSR+). FFAB Paladin Force - Cecil Legend UR.png|Paladin Force (UR). FFAB Searchlight - Cecil Legend UR.png|Searchlight (UR). FFAB Shadowbringer - Cecil Legend UR.png|Shadowbringer (UR). FFAB Soul Shift - Cecil Legend UR.png|Soul Shift (UR). FFAB Nightfall - Cecil Legend UR+.png|Nightfall (UR+). FFAB Sacred Cross - Cecil Legend UR+.png|Sacred Cross (UR+). FFAB Searchlight - Cecil Legend UR+.png|Searchlight (UR+). FFAB Saint's Fall - Rosa (Assist Cecil) Legend UUR.png|Saint's Fall (UUR). Final Fantasy Artniks FF4 Cecil SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. DFF Cecil Harvey R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). FF4 Cecil SR I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (3). FF4 Cecil SR I Artniks2.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (4). ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Dark Knight Cecil is an exclusive character available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, he uses the Souleater during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cecil appears twice as a recruitable character. Dark Knight Cecil and Paladin Cecil are considered to be separate units with different roles and separate sets of equipment and skills available to each; and both may be in the party simultaneously. Both characters were obtained from separate stages within the Light Against the Darkness Challenge Event. Cecil as a Dark Knight also appears as a boss. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Cecil appears as a vision and optional playable character. He is available in two variants: the 3-6★ "Cecil" based on his Paladin appearance, while the second variant is based on his Dark Knight look, a 5-7★ unit aptly named "Dark Knight Cecil" , available since the event The Giant of Babel. While "Cecil" focuses on the roles Tanking and Support, "Dark Knight Cecil" focuses on dealing dark-elemental Physical Damage. FFBE 129 Cecil.png|No. 129 Cecil (3★). FFBE 130 Cecil.png|No. 130 Cecil (4★). FFBE 131 Cecil.png|No. 131 Cecil (5★). FFBE 299 Cecil.png|No. 299 Cecil (6★). FFBE 294 Dark Knight Cecil.png|No. 294 Dark Knight Cecil (5★). FFBE 295 Dark Knight Cecil.png|No. 295 Dark Knight Cecil (6★). FFBE 972 Dark Knight Cecil.png|No. 972 Dark Knight Cecil (7★). Mobius Final Fantasy MFF Cecil DFF.jpg|''Dissidia card. MFF Cecil FFRK.png|''FFRK'' card. ''World of Final Fantasy: Meli-Melo Cecil appears as a summonable Champion. WoFFMM Cecil SS.png| WoFFMM_Cecil SS2.png| World of Final Fantasy Maxima ;Who's Who ;Cecil :CV: Yuri Lowenthal / Hodoshima :Age in Grymoire: 20 :Notes: Paladin / On a quest to save someone dear to him / Hails from the legendary land of Baron ;Search for the Night Queen :Cecil is a traveller who possesses a noble aura and is highly attuned to the energy of the moon. He is on a quest to find a desert flower called the Night Queen, which he need to cure his comrade of sunstroke. Though usually calm and collected, Cecil becomes agitated and reckless when a person named Rosa is involved. His care and concern for Rosa leads him to rush back to her after finding the Night Queen, but the sunstroke victim she has been caring for may have actually preferred for him to take his time... ;Exemplary Paladin :Cecil also appears in Zack's episode. Called upon by Edgar to return an earlier favour, Cecil suddenly finds himself in a fierce battle against an earlier favour, Cecil suddenly finds himself in a fierce battle against a rampaging Zack. That a lesser swordsman than Cecil may have been instantly slain by Zack in his maddened state is a testament to Edgar's situational awareness, but that is small consolation for Cecil himself, However being the noble exemplar that he is, Cecil will no doubt continue to assist Edgar in the future, and do so gladly. ;First World of Origin: :''FINAL FANTASY IV ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game There are numerous trading cards depicting Cecil: one displays his paladin FMV render, another in his SD form, one is a ''Dissidia Final Fantasy artwork of his Paladin form, one is from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy and one displays his Yoshitaka Amano artwork. Most of his cards are part of the Shine set, reflecting his role as a Paladin in Final Fantasy IV, but one is of the Water element. The sole card depicting him as a Dark Knight is earth-elemental. Cecil TCG.png|Trading card of Cecil's original artwork. Cecil-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Paladin Cecil's CG render. Pr-008 Cecil TCG.png|Promotional trading card of Paladin Cecil's SD art. Cecil2 TCG.png|Trading card of Cecil from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Cecil4 TCG.png|Trading card of Cecil's Final Fantasy IV artwork. Cecil3 TCG.png|Trading card of Dark Knight Cecil from Final Fantasy IV (DS). Cecil PR TCG.png|Promotional trading card of Dark Knight Cecil's SD art. CecilSmall-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card depicting Paladin Cecil in Dissidia. ''Triple Triad Cecil appears as an opponent and on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. On Easy he uses the rule Three Open. On Normal he plays with Same and Swap. On Hard he uses Plus and Chaos, and the rare five star cards of himself can be won from him, among others. He uses the trading rule One. 048a Dark Knight Cecil.png|Cecil. 048b Dark Knight Cecil.png|Cecil. 048c Dark Knight Cecil.png|Cecil. 065a Cecil.png|Cecil. 065b Cecil.png|Cecil. 065c Cecil.png|Cecil. 067a Paladin Cecil.png|Cecil. 067b Paladin Cecil.png|Cecil. 067c Paladin Cecil.png|Cecil. 070a Cecil Illustration.png|Cecil. 070b Cecil Illustration.png|Cecil. 070c Cecil Illustration.png|Cecil. 322x Cecil.png|Cecil from Dissidia Final Fantasy. Guest appearances ''Secret of Evermore Cecil makes an appearance in Ebon Keep. here Cecil runs both the armor shop and the inn, and sells powerful medieval-themed equipment he also claims to have acquired on his adventures, although none of them are items that appear in ''Final Fantasy IV. When first met, Cecil asks the protagonist if he's heard of him, and alludes to the events of Final Fantasy IV to remind him—the player can choose to remember Cecil or not, and will receive a discount at his shop if they do. Cecil mentions he is still married to Rosa, although she does not appear in person, and gives the player the Bazooka weapon he found on a cliff. The music that plays in Ebon Keep is titled "City of Ebony". ''Rise of Mana RoM Kain & Cecil.png|Kain and Cecil Heavenstrike Rivals Dark Knight Cecil and Paladin Cecil are units and their ability is Cover. Dark Knight Cecil can be promoted to Paladin Cecil. HSR Dark Knight Cecil.png|Dark Knight Cecil. HSR Paladin Cecil.png|Paladin Cecil. Puzzle & Dragons Cecil appeared as part of the ''Final Fantasy collaboration event that began on March 21, 2016. PAD Cecil Harvey.png|Cecil. PAD Cecil Harvey2.png|Dark Knight, Cecil. PAD Cecil Harvey3.png|Paladin, Cecil. PAD Cecil Harvey4.png|Cecil's base and evolution forms. ''Monster Strike'' Cecil appears as part of the 2018 Final Fantasy collaboration. MS Cecil.png| MS Cecil2.png| ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'' Cecil appears in the Dissidia Final Fantasy Collaboration as a Rank S Yo-kai of the Mysterious Tribe. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy IV Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade